supersmashbrosfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / for Wii U
Super Smash Bros. for 3DS / for Wii U, souvent appelé Super Smash Bros. 4 ou encore SSB4 par les fans, est le quatrième jeu de la série Super Smash Bros. C'est un jeu de combat, tout comme les précédents opus de la série. Il est sorti en 2014 sur Nintendo 3DS et Wii U. Super Smash Bros. for 3DS / for Wii U a été annoncé la première fois pendant l'E3 2011. Informations avant le développement thumb|left|L'image postée par Sakurai. Au début, Masahiro Sakurai, le créateur du jeu, n'avait pas révélé les personnages qui apparaîtront dans le nouveau jeu, mais il avait dit que ce serait possible que certains personnages de Capcom pourraient devenir des personnages jouables. En effet, Mega Man a été confirmé dans Super Smash Bros. for 3DS / for Wii U. Il a également précisé les caractéristiques de ce nouveau jeu, notamment le fait que le joueur pourra améliorer son personnage dans la version 3DS pour le transférer dans la version Wii U afin de jouer avec des amis, et aussi que ce ne sera pas une simple suite comme Melee et Brawl, car il y aura beaucoup de nouveautés et des améliorations dans le gameplay et les graphismes. Le 2 juin 2012, Sakurai a posté une image illustrée par les staff du jeu sur Twitter. On pouvait voir Donkey Kong, Fox, un Réceptacle de Cœur, Kirby, Link, Mario, Marth, Meta Knight, Mr. Game & Watch, Mr. Saturn, Pikachu, un Pikmin, Pit, un Sac de Sable, Wario, Samus sans Armure, et Créa-Main. Aucune information officielle confirme si ces éléments vont retourner dans le prochain Smash Bros.. Personnages 56 (58 si on compte les différents combattants Mii) personnages, dont 15 nouveaux, sont jouables dans . On remarque que l'Univers Mario est la série possédant le plus de personnages, 7 au total. Le casting de ce jeu s'est grandement améliorée avec une vingtaine de combattants supplémentaires par rapport à dont d'ailleurs des personnages disponibles au téléchargement (DLC), une nouveauté pour cet opus. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / for Wii U a d'ailleurs 4 personnages "guests" au lieu de 2 de Brawl, des personnages venus d'autres licences que Nintendo, tandis que Solid Snake part du jeu et Cloud, Ryu et Bayonetta sont ajoutés. Les Ice Climbers ne sont pas de retour dans ce jeu suite à une limitation technique de la 3DS. Les coups spéciaux peuvent désormais être customisés : chaque coup (Normal, Côté, Haut et Bas) peut être remplacé par un autre similaire mais plus rapide et moins puissant ou moins rapide et plus puissant. Seul les coups spéciaux normaux sont autorisés dans le mode multijoueur « Pour la gloire ». Vétérans Cadre Mario SSB4.png|link=Mario (SSB4)| Cadre Luigi SSB4.png|link=Luigi (SSB4)| Cadre Peach SSB4.png|link=Peach (SSB4)| Cadre Bowser SSB4.png|link=Bowser (SSB4)| Cadre Dr. Mario SSB4.png|link=Dr. Mario (SSB4)| Cadre Yoshi SSB4.png|link=Yoshi (SSB4)| Cadre Wario SSB4.png|link=Wario (SSB4)| Cadre Mr. Game & Watch SSB4.png|link=Mr. Game & Watch (SSB4)| Cadre Donkey Kong SSB4.png|link=Donkey Kong (SSB4)| Cadre Diddy Kong SSB4.png|link=Diddy Kong (SSB4)| Cadre Link SSB4.png|link=Link (SSB4)| Cadre Zelda SSB4.png|link=Zelda (SSB4)| Cadre Sheik SSB4.png|link=Sheik (SSB4)| Cadre Ganondorf SSB4.png|link=Ganondorf (SSB4)| Cadre Link Cartoon SSB4.png|link=Link Cartoon (SSB4)| Cadre Samus SSB4.png|link=Samus (SSB4)| Cadre Samus sans armure SSB4.png|link=Samus sans armure (SSB4)| Cadre Pit SSB4.png|link=Pit (SSB4)| Cadre Marth SSB4.png|link=Marth (SSB4)| Cadre Ike SSB4.png|link=Ike (SSB4)| Cadre Kirby SSB4.png|link=Kirby (SSB4)| Cadre Roi DaDiDou SSB4.png|link=Roi DaDiDou (SSB4)| Cadre Meta_Knight_SSB4.png|link=Meta Knight (SSB4)| Cadre Fox SSB4.png|link=Fox (SSB4)| Cadre Falco SSB4.png|link=Falco (SSB4)| Cadre Pikachu SSB4.png|link=Pikachu (SSB4)| Cadre Dracaufeu SSB4.png|link=Dracaufeu (SSB4)| Cadre Lucario SSB4.png|link=Lucario (SSB4)| Cadre Rondoudou SSB4.png|link=Rondoudou (SSB4)| Cadre R.O.B. SSB4.png|link=R.O.B. (SSB4)| Cadre Ness SSB4.png|link=Ness (SSB4)| Cadre Captain Falcon SSB4.png|link=Captain Falcon (SSB4)| Cadre Olimar SSB4.png|link=Olimar (SSB4)| Cadre Sonic SSB4.png|link=Sonic (SSB4)| Nouveaux venus Cadre Harmonie SSB4.png|link=Harmonie & Luma (SSB4)| Cadre Bowser Jr. SSB4.png|link=Bowser Jr. (SSB4)| Cadre Palutena SSB4.png|link=Palutena (SSB4)| Cadre Daraen SSB4.png|link=Daraen (SSB4)| Cadre Little Mac SSB4.png|link=Little Mac (SSB4)| Cadre Amphinobi SSB4.png|link=Amphinobi (SSB4)| Cadre Duck Hunt SSB4.png|link=Duo Duck Hunt (SSB4)| Cadre Villageois SSB4.png|link=Villageois (SSB4)| Cadre Entraîneuse Wii Fit SSB4.png|link=Entraîneuse Wii Fit (SSB4)| Cadre Pit maléfique SSB4.png|link=Pit maléfique (SSB4)| Cadre Lucina SSB4.png|link=Lucina (SSB4)| Cadre Shulk_SSB4.png|link=Shulk (SSB4)| Cadre Pac-Man SSB4.png|link=Pac-Man (SSB4)| Cadre Mega Man SSB4.png|link=Mega Man (SSB4)| Cadre Combattant Mii SSB4.png|link=Combattant Mii (SSB4)| Stages Les stages ne sont pas les mêmes dans les deux versions. Sur 3DS, les stages représentent le plus souvent des jeux sur console portable, alors que sur Wii U, ils représentent des jeux sur console de salon. Nintendo 3DS Champ de Bataille SSB 3DS.png|Champ de Bataille Destination Finale SSB 3DS.png|Destination Finale 3D Land SSB 3DS.png|3D Land Plaines Dorées SSB 3DS.png|Buttes au butin Route Arc-en-Ciel SSB3DS.png|Route Arc-en-ciel Paper Mario SSB3DS.png|Paper Mario Royaume Champiternel SSB3DS.png|Royaume Champiternel Jungle des Jobards SSB3DS.png|Jungle des Jobards Vallée Gerudo SSB4.png|Vallée Gerudo Locomotive des dieux SSB3DS.png|Locomotive des dieux Profondeurs de Brinstar SSB3DS.png|Profondeurs de Brinstar Île de Yoshi SSB3DS.png|Île de Yoshi Dream Land SSB3DS.png|Dream Land Corneria SSB3DS.png|Corneria Château de N SSB3DS.png|Ligue Pokémon d'Unys Tour Prismatique SSB3DS.png|Tour Prismatique Mute City SSB3DS.png|Mute City Magicant SSB3DS.png|Magicant Arène Ferox.png|Arène de Férox Espace 2D n° 2 SSB3DS.png|Espace 2D n°2 Forêt des Bombes Zéro SSB3DS.png|Forêt des Bombes zéro WarioWare, Inc. SSB3DS.png|WarioWare, Inc. Planète lointaine SSB3DS.png|Planète lointaine Tortiland SSB3DS.png|Tortiland Ring de Boxe SSB 3DS.png|Ring de boxe Plaine de Gaur SSB3DS.png|Plaine de Gaur Baloon Fight SSB3DS.png|Balloon Fight StageNintendogs.png|Salon Mii en Péril SSB3DS.png|Mii en péril Tomodachi Life SSB3DS.png|Tomodachi Life PictoChat 2 SSB3DS.png|PictoChat 2 Zone Green Hill SSB3DS.png|Zone Green Hill Château du Dr. Wily SSB3DS.png|Château du Dr. Wily Labyrinthe Pac-Man SSB3DS.png|Pac-Maze Wii U Champ de Bataille SSB Wii U.png|Champ de Bataille Vaste Champ de Bataille SSB Wii U.png|Vaste Champ de Bataille Destination Finale SSB Wii U.png|Destination Finale MarioGalaxy SSB4.png|Mario Galaxy Royaume Champignon U.png|Royaume Champignon U Circuit Mario SSB4.png|Circuit Mario Place Delfino SSB Wii U.png|Place Delfino Manoir de Luigi Wii U.png|Manoir de Luigi Circuit Mario Brawl U.jpg|Circuit Mario (Brawl) Woolly World SSB4.png|Monde de Laine Île de Yoshi SSB4.png|Île de Yoshi Gamer SSB4.png|Gamer Jungle déjantée SSB4.png|Jungle déjantée Jungle du Congo SSB4.png|Jungle du Congo 75m Wii U.png|75m Célesbourg SSB4.png|Célesbourg Temple SSB4 2.png|Temple Pont d’Ordinn SSB4.png|Pont d’Ordinn Pyrosphère SSB4.png|Pyrosphère Norfair SSB4.png|Norfair La Caverne du Péril SSB4.png|La Caverne du Péril Halberd Wii U.jpg|Halberd Great Fox SSB4.png|Portail en orbite Traversée de Lylat Wii U.png|Traversée de Lylat Ligue Pokémon de Kalos SSB4.png|Ligue Pokémon de Kalos Stade Pokémon 2 Wii U.jpg|Stade Pokémon 2 Port Town SSB4.png|Port Town Onett SSB4.png|Onett Colisée SSB4.png|Arène Château assiégé U.jpg|Château assiégé Espace 2D X SSB4.png|Espace 2D X Temple de Palutena SSB4.png|Temple de Palutena Royaume céleste SSB4.png|Royaume céleste Verger de l'espoir SSB4.png|Verger de l'espoir Ring de boxe SSB4.png|Ring de boxe Ville & centre-ville SSB4.png|Ville & centre-ville Smash Ville SSB Wii U.png|Smash Ville Salle d'entraînement Wii Fit SSB4.png|Studio Wii Fit Plaine de Gaur.png|Plaine de Gaur Stage Duck Hunt.png|Duck Hunt Wrecking Crew.png|Wrecking Crew Pilotwings SSB4.png|Pilotwings Île Wuhu.png|Île Wuhu Zone Windy Hill SSB4.png|Zone Windy Hill Château du Dr. Wily SSB4.png|Château du Dr Wily Pac-Land SSB4.png|Pac-Land Miiverse SSB Wii U.png|Miiverse Mises à jour Wii U 1.0.1 Cette mise à jour a été disponible lors de la sortie de en Amérique du Nord, le 21 novembre 2014.Mise à jour du logiciel : 28 novembre 2014 *Ajustements de l'équilibre du jeu. *Pour les personnes ayant pré-téléchargé le jeu, cette mise à jour est incluse dans le téléchargement permettant de jouer au jeu complet. ;Notes : *Les données de vidéos enregistrées ne seront plus compatibles après la mise à jour. 1.0.2 Cette mise à jour est sortie le 29 janvier 2015. Les stages suivants sont désormais disponibles dans le mode Smash à huitMise à jour du logiciel : 29 janvier 2015, mais certains éléments de stage ont été retirés pour des raisons techniques : * Pyrosphère : Ridley et les autres éléments du stage n'apparaissent pas, et il n'y a pas de lave coulant en arrière-plan. * Circuit Mario (Brawl) : les Maskass n'apparaissent pas. * Manoir de Luigi : le manoir ne peut pas être attaqué ou détruit. * Norfair : il n'y a pas de vagues de lave. * Traversée de Lylat : il n'y a pas d'Arwings ni d'astéroïdes. * Stade Pokémon 2 : il n'y a pas de modifications de stage, et l'écran qui affiche les informations sur le combat est vide. * Ville & centre-ville : il n'y a pas de personnages en arrière-plan. * Smash Ville : il n'y a pas de personnages en arrière-plan. * Studio Wii Fit : l'arrière-plan ne change pas. De plus, les version DF suivantes sont disponibles dans le mode Smash à huit : * Mario Galaxy : le stage est plus large, et les vaisseaux en arrière-plan ont été retirés. * Circuit Mario (Brawl) : voir ci-dessus. * La Caverne du Péril : le stage est plus large. * Traversée de Lylat : voir ci-dessus. * Stade Pokémon 2 : voir ci-dessus. * Ville & centre-ville : voir ci-dessus. Galerie Images Super Smash Bros. pour 3DS - Boîte.png|Boîte de Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS - Icône HOME.png|Icône de Super Smash Bros. Nintendo 3DS Super Smash Bros. for Wii U - Boîte.png|Boîte de Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Super Smash Bros. for Wii U - Icône HOME.png|Icône de Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Artwork SSB4 Villageois.png|Villageois Artwork SSB4 Mega Man.png|Mega Man Artwork SSB4 Entraîneuse Wii Fit.png|Entraîneuse Wii Fit Artwork SSB4 Harmonie.png|Harmonie Artwork SSB4 Little Mac.png|Little Mac Artwork SSB4 Amphinobi.png|Amphinobi Artwork SSB4 Palutena.png|Palutena Artwork SSB4 Pac-Man.png|Pac-Man Artwork SSB4 Daraen et Lucina.png|Daraen et Lucina Artwork SSB4 Shulk.png|Shulk Artwork SSB4 Bowser Jr..png|Bowser Jr. Artwork SSB4 Duo Duck Hunt.png|Duo Duck Hunt Artwork_SSB4_Ryu.png|Ryu Artwork_SSB4_Cloud.png|Cloud Strife Artwork_SSB4_Corrin.png|Corrin Artwork_SSB4_Bayonetta.png|Bayonetta Adaptateur Manette Gamecube pour Wii U.png|Adaptateur permettant de jouer avec des manettes GameCube Manette GameCube - édition Super Smash Bros..png|Manette GameCube Super Smash Bros. Vidéos Developer Direct Super Smash Bros. for Wii U @E3 2013 Super Smash Bros. Direct - 9 avril 2014 Interview de Développeur - Super Smash Bros. sur Wii U & Nintendo 3DS 50 raisons de jouer à Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Super Smash Bros. - Trailer 1 Super Smash Bros. - Mega Man Joins the Battle! Super Smash Bros. - Wii Fit Trainer Joins the Battle! Super Smash Bros. - Sonic Joins the Battle! Super Smash Bros. - Comet Observatory Super Smash Bros. - Champion of the Ring Super Smash Bros. - Challenger From the Shadows Super Smash Bros. - Goddess of Light Super Smash Bros. - Red, Blue, Yellow Super Smash Bros. - By Book, Blade, and Crest of Flame Super Smash Bros. - Looks like we don't have a choice! Super Smash Bros. - The Future of Evil Super Smash Bros. - An Unlikely Team Super Smash Bros. - Mewtwo Strikes Back! Super Smash Bros. - Lucas Comes Out of Nowhere! Super Smash Bros. - Roy seals the deal! Super Smash Bros. - Here comes a new challenger! RYU. Super Smash Bros. - Cloud Storms into Battle! Super Smash Bros.- Corrin Chooses to Smash! Super Smash Bros. - Bayonetta Gets Wicked! Liens externes Références Voir aussi * Site officiel * Forum du réalisateur sur Miiverse